Rücksicht
|year = 1983 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 5th |points = 94 |previous = Ein bißchen Frieden |next = Aufrecht geh'n}} Rücksicht was Germany's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1983 in Munich, performed by the brother duo Hoffmann & Hoffmann. The song is sung from the perspective of a man attempting to understand where his relationship went wrong. He contends that he is not the only one to blame, as neither he nor his lover gave any real consideration to the other. The Hoffmann brothers also recorded the song in English, then entitled "Love Gives". In the final, the song was performed fourteenth, following Cyprus and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it had placed fifth with 94 points. Lyrics German= Ich kann nicht alleine sein Mit all den ungeklärten Fragen Was haben wir denn beide falsch gemacht? Und dennoch mag ich keinen Menschen sehen Das Glück von anderen tut mir noch weh Warum sind wir nicht früher aufgewacht? Wir waren wie verwöhnte Kinder Jeder dachte immer nur an sich Rücksicht – keiner hat das Wort gekannt Und Nachsicht – die keiner bei dem andern fand Und Vorsicht – dass nie zerbricht, was uns verband Einsicht – dass jeder seine Fehler hat Und Weitsicht – das Leben findet nicht nur heute statt Und Vorsicht – dass man den andern nicht zerbricht War’n wir wirklich nur vor Liebe blind Oder einfach zu bequem? Habn wir denn nicht gemerkt, was uns noch fehlt? Vielleicht ging alles für uns viel zu schnell Verband uns wirklich nur die Nacht? Wussten wir nicht, dass der Tag genauso zählt? Fehlte uns die Kraft, uns zu vertrauen? War es Angst vor ehrlichem Gefühl? Rücksicht – keiner hat das Wort gekannt Und Nachsicht – die keiner bei dem andern fand Und Vorsicht – dass nie zerbricht, was uns verband Einsicht – dass jeder seine Fehler hat Und Weitsicht – das Leben findet nicht nur heute statt Und Vorsicht – dass man den andern nicht zerbricht |-| Translation= I can’t be alone With all these unanswered questions What did we both do wrong? I still don’t want to see any people The luck of the others still hurts me Why didn’t we wake up earlier? We were like spoiled children Everyone only thought of himself Consideration – nobody knew this word And leniency – which nobody found at the other And care – that never breaks what connected us Insight – that everyone has his mistakes And far-sight – life doesn’t only take place today And caution – that you don’t break the other Were we really just blind of love Or just too easygoing? Didn’t we notice what we were missing? Perhaps everything was going much too fast for us Did only the night connect us? Didn’t we know that the day counts as well? Did we lack the power to trust ourselves? Was it fear for honest feelings? Consideration – nobody knew this word And leniency – which nobody found at the other And care – that never breaks what connected us Insight – that everyone has his mistakes And far-sight – life doesn’t only take place today And caution – that you don’t break the other Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry